The Red Tail
by TTigerz
Summary: Reach Zenith? Check. Defeat a 30 foot high worm? Check. Having a great winter break? Check. Now school has returned and all signs are showing that a new enemy has arisen. Her blood is her enemy. Can they win this fight or will it end tragically?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, I know I should continue writing on my other stories but this one is haunting my mind for some time now and I can't get it out. It even blocks my other stories! **_

_**I got this idea from the story Heritage from Wilhelmina Vandom. I'm not sure if this is a cross over, I use DBZ terms and stuff but the actual characters do not appear… Maybe I'll put it in the cross over section, maybe not.**_

_**This is after episode 52.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own W.I.T.C.H. nor Dragon Ball Z! So if you sue me gives you a headache!**_

**The Red Tail.**

**Chapter 1, Symptoms**

Will was sleeping. And boy did she need that! Only a week ago she and the other girls reached their Zenith, beaten Cedric and nearly lost humanity. Yes, okay her vacation started immediately after that so she and the other girls could relax. But now school was knocking on her door and she really needed to get out of bed.

'Will? Honey, it's 8 o'clock. You're going to be late!' her mother called.

Will shot up. she looked at her frog clock and indeed it was 8:00 AM. She gave a scream of frustration as she jumped out of her bed and ran to the bathroom. After her teeth were brushed at a very fast rate she sprinted back into her room, looking for clothes.

'Why didn't you wake me?' she grumbled at her clock.

'I tried but everytime I rang you hit my snooze button and every time the hit became harder, so I put myself on snooze.' her clock spat back, clearly annoyed of the fact that Will had been hitting his button too hard.

'Shit, shit, shit. Again the first day after a vacation! Irma is going to love this.' Will grumbled darkly as she put her pants on.

'Are you done talking to yourself?' her mother's voice rang. 'Come, I've already made you some breakfast. I've also put some money in your back for school.'

Will rushed towards the kitchen and saw lots of waffles and pancakes. Her stomach growled. She really was hungry.

"Weird, though." Will thought. "Normally I'm not that hungry."

She quickly took three pancakes and two waffles, kissed her mom and ran out of the door. Her mother watched her as Will took her bike with a pancake in her mouth and sped away.

'Why am I getting so worried?' she asked herself until something glowing caught her attention.

She turned around to see what it was. It seemed to come from Will's room. She went to the room and looked around, trying to find the lighting object. Her eyes fell on a necklace that was hanging on a lamp on her desk. Her eyes opened wide in shock.

'Oh, no.'

Will was cycling as fast as she could. She didn't even want to look at her watch, too afraid that it would say that she was late. She shot through the streets and quickly parked her bike. She ran towards the school doors but skidded to a halt when a familiar voice rang.

'Hey Will! You're on time this morning!' Taranee called to her friend, a little surprised.

It was common knowledge that Will arrives too late for the first school day after a vacation. The other girls, who were standing with Taranee also gave a surprised look. Will looked confused and then checked her watch. It said: 8:28 AM. She then smiled and jumped in the air out of joy, she then casually walked to the girls.

The girls saw Will's jump and were surprised. Will jumped higher than normal. Way higher. They looked at her with big eyes until Will said something.

'Why are you staring at me like that?' she asked confused.

'Well for starters, you're on time.' Irma said. This made Will pout a little but Irma just continued. 'You're holding a waffle.'

Will looked at her hand and saw that she was still holding a waffle. She giggled a bit and started eating it while Irma continued.

'And you just jumped 4 feet in the air. No, we don't have any reason to look like that.' Irma concluded.

Will frowned. 'Jumped 4 feet? Aren't you exaggerating?'

Taranee stepped in. 'I don't think so. It really looked like that.'

Will wanted to say something but the bell rang. The girls sighed as they took their bags and walked to the school doors. Matt joined them and just before everyone split up to go to their classrooms he kissed Will gently on her lips. As Will entered her classroom she felt her stomach, protesting for food. Will ignored it as she sat down.

The lessons crept slowly, as if they wanted to let Will suffer from hunger. She had control of herself during the first two lessons but during the third lesson she felt so weak that she didn't think that she had the strength to pick up a pen, let alone write with it. Her stomach too seemed to object with the lack of food. Taranee glanced over at Will, being worried about her. Will had been acting strange all day and this wasn't an exception.

The teacher was explaining some things when he got interrupted by a growling noise. Some kids giggled when they heard it and the teacher looked around. He didn't see what could have made that sound and just continued. He hadn't even said two words or he got again interrupted by the same sound, only this time louder. He looked up annoyed. He saw a lot of kids laughing. Hay-Lin, Irma and Taranee laugh uncontrollably and Cornelia was hiding her laugh while all four of them were looking at a now very red Will. Another growl escaped from the red head and now the whole class was laughing.

The teacher tried his best to quiet the class and when finally everyone was quiet he walked to Will.

'Miss Vandom, can you explain me why you are making these noises?' the teacher asked a little cold.

Will looked up, her face red of embarrassment. 'I think I'm hungry, sir.' she answered softly.

This made the class again roar with laughter. Will, too, cracked a smile but it became quiet when Will's stomach growled loudly. People were now literally staring at Will's stomach, afraid that it would explode or something. No stomach on earth should be capable of producing such a sound. Will, on the other hand, let her head fall on her desk, groaning.

'Does somebody have an apple or something? I can't teach with a grizzly bear growling through my lecture every now and then.' the teacher joked, but he looked a little concerned at the young redhead.

It wasn't like Will to have such an active stomach. Students were grabbing for their bags and looked in them to see if they could miss something. It was fun the first couple of times but now the growling started to annoy and even scare them. But no-one had something to spare.

Irma hesitated a bit but then shrugged. She took her apple out of her bag and gave it to Will. Hay-Lin, too, added another apple. Will opened her eyes as she saw two apples appear in front of her.

'Food!' she exclaimed.

She grabbed an apple but then looked at Hay-Lin and Irma.

'You sure I can have these?' she asked.

'Please, eat them. If you don't then that bear you're hiding under your shirt may come and eat us!' Irma joked.

Will smiled and she started on her two apples. In no time they were gone and the lesson could continue.

"_Hungry are you?_" Taranee asked telepathically.

"_What do you think? I haven't been this hungry ever since mom send me to bed with no food._" Will replied with a grin.

The rest of the lesson went smooth although Will telepathically complained that she was still hungry. After the fourth lesson the bell rang for the lunch break.

'Finally!' Will declared as she and Irma raced towards the cafeteria.

The others just shook their heads and followed the two gluttons to the cafeteria. When they arrived they saw that Will and Irma were already filling their plates. When Irma was done she paid for her food and went to a table. Will, on the other hand, was still busy filling her plate, which by now was fuller than Irma's.

Yan-Lin looked worried at Will. Normally Will ate just the normal portion just like the other girls, except Irma, but now she was overdoing it.

'Will? Don't you think that's enough?' Yan-Lin asked the redhead.

Will gave a judging look to her pile of food and then nodded.

'I think so.' she said thoughtfully.

She then paid her food to a very shocked Yan-Lin. She balanced to the table Irma was sitting at and started eating. Irma looked at the pile of food on Will's tray and then back at her own. There was a significant difference between the two of them and Irma was seriously considering to challenge Will to an eat-off. Taranee put her hand on Irma's shoulder.

'Don't. Remember last time you wanted to do that before gym? You won and later vomited during gym.' Taranee said to Irma.

Irma smiled as she remembered and then said: 'Yeah, I remember. But would you be so kind to stay out of my mind?'

Taranee giggled guilty. 'Sorry, but I saw you thinking.'

Irma smiled and started eating. Most of the cafeteria was looking in awe how Will ate everything on her plate. Everyone was quite shocked when she stood up to get a second helping. The girls were totally shocked at the appetite their leader so suddenly had and looked at Will as she started with her second helping, which was as big as her first.

'I think Will just broke the record of eating in this cafeteria.' Hay-Lin whispered to Irma, who couldn't do anything but nod.

The bell rang and Will was the only one who actually had eaten. The other students were just way to surprised to eat. The ringing bell snapped everyone out of their amazement and most of the students quickly ate their food. Will got up and put her tray away. The other girls followed after quickly stuffing their faces with their food.

They made their way to the gym. Their last two hours existed of doing physical exercise. Irma's least favorite hobby. They went to the girl's locker room and got changed.

'Say Will, since when do you eat this much?' Irma questioned.

Will looked at Irma. Her face showing that she was thinking.

'I…I don't know. The last time I was this hungry was 11 years ago.' Will replied.

'Weird.' Irma answered.

Will turned around to take something from her locker. A good thing 'cause else the girls would have seen Will's shocked expression.

"No… No that's just not possible." Will thought as she shook her head. "I'm being silly."

'Hey, have you heard about the new teacher? Someone called Sylla.' Irma said.

"Yeah, Ralph Sylla. He once taught at Heatherfield University. He now teaches computer science here.' Cornelia replied.

'Leave it to Corny to know all the facts.' Will mused, but loud enough for the other girls to hear.

The girls started laughing and Cornelia turned towards Will. She was almost literally fuming.

'Don't call me Corny!' she said angrily.

'Okay, okay. Hold your horses.' Will said with a smile. 'I was just joking, now if you want to let me go, I need to do my hair in front of the mirror.'

Cornelia huffed and turned her back on Will. Will looked at the other girls. Irma was giving her thumbs up, Hay-Lin was stifling her laughter and Taranee just shook her head. Will shrugged and went to the toilet.

'Why did you ask about Sylla, Irma?' Taranee said, trying to get the conversation running.

'Well, I don't know. He kinda gives me the creepers. And I tried to get a conversation going since SOME PEOPLE are as boring as ever.' Irma replied as she directed the last part of her sentence towards Cornelia.

The blond wasn't stupid and knew Irma was talking about her. She turned around to start a nice, big argument with the Caucasian brunette when suddenly a yell was heard. All the girls in the locker room turned their head towards the source of the scream. It seemed to come from the toilet.

'Will!' Hay-Lin exclaimed as she hurried towards the toilet.

The other girls followed and all were trying to get a better look at Will. Will had turned her back towards the mass and she didn't look up. Hay-Lin slowly placed a hand on Will's shoulder but the redhead brushed it away.

'Will, what happened?' Hay-Lin asked concerned.

Will slowly raised her head. She first looked at the mirror and her eyes widened. She then turned to Hay-Lin with a shy smile.

'I…uhh… I saw a big hairy spider coming out of nowhere and it scared me.' she said shyly.

After hearing the words 'big hairy spider' most of the girls started shrieking, Taranee included. When everyone settled down they went back to the locker room. Will took one look at the mirror, closing and opening her eyes as if she expected to see something happening but then shrugged.

"Man, my imagination is going wild today." she thought.

Once all the girls were in the gym their lesson started. Their teacher decided that they would fill the lesson with dodge ball. Everyone got split into two groups. Will, Irma and Hay-Lin in one group while Cornelia and Taranee joined the other group.

'Oh man, that's unfair. They've got Jack 'The Cannonball' Johnsen!' Irma moaned as she pointed at a big muscular boy.

Jack was infamous throughout the school for his throws. People said that he once got tease by a boy of the opposite team and that the boy ended up in the hospital with broken ribs while several co-students were swearing that the boy flew through the wall of the gym when Jack had thrown the ball at him.

'Irma, stop complaining. This is going to be fun!' Hay-Lin chirped.

'Yeah. I really need something to throw with!' Will said happy. 'Collins gave a surprise test. He's not here to feel my wrath so someone else has to pay.'

'Remind me to duck when you hold the ball.' Irma joked.

The game started and the teams of both sides thinned out quickly. Jack was the main reason why Irma's team was thinning while the combined efforts of Irma, Hay-Lin and Nigel thinned Cornelia's team out. Will only moved when the ball came towards her, doing nothing more. In the end the only ones standing were Cornelia and Jack on their side and Will on hers. With Cornelia in ball possesion.

'Will, give up now.' Cornelia exclaimed happily. She may not be able to defeat Will on the leader's spot but now Will was going to be defeated with dodge ball. Thanks to her!

Will smiled. 'C'mon Corny. You know me. I'll rather die.'

Of course, hearing the accursed nickname enraged Cornelia. She screamed and threw the ball with full force at Will. Will just jumped out of the way. The ball rebounded and returned to Cornelia. Cornelia kept trying to hit Will, over and over. Will started make some impossible moves like doing a back flip or a split to evade the ball.

"_Have you ever seen her doing things like that?"_ Taranee questioned telepathically.

"_No, I thought Will was rather stiff in her movements but heck! She's doing a summersault as if she does it every morning!" _Irma replied.

"_If I were her I stopped enraging Cornelia. I think that if she had the Fire element, that she would be breathing fire by now."_ Hay-Lin said amused.

Cornelia was staring at Will with a death glare while she was panting. She still had the ball but she needed some energy to throw the thing. Will just smiled at her, enraging the blonde even more.

"How is this possible?" Cornelia thought. "She was never this agile before! And how come she isn't panting? She has been doing summersaults and stuff and she looks just fine!"

'Cornelia? I think it would be better if I would throw the ball. I want to finish this.' Jack's voice said, snapping Cornelia back to reality.

Cornelia wanted to give into his request when Will started to speak.

'Yes, Corny. Give him the ball. Let's see if your boyfriend can throw harder than you.' Will provoked.

A quiet "ooooooeeeee" was said on the bench. Everyone who was watching the match was now anxiously waiting Cornelia's and Jack's response.

'Is she crazy? Does she really want to die by a dodge ball?' Irma hissed. Even the brunette knew when to push her luck and when not and this wasn't the time to do so.

Cornelia glared daggers at the redhead. Will was smiling victoriously and…

"Did her eyes turned red?" Cornelia thought in shock. She quickly forgot about it when Will taunted some more.

'What's the matter Corny? Brain gone poof?' Will said mischievously. 'Want mister muscle next to you to think for you? I don't think that's a good idea seeing that his brains are in his muscles. Not that he has many of those…'

Everyone could hear that the two of them snapped. Cornelia was literally blazing with fury and Jack was bulging his muscles. Cornelia again threw the ball at Will and Will again dodged. The ball bounced back but this time Jack was the one who caught it.

'Vandom!' he bellowed. 'You're going to die!'

Irma and Hay-Lin put their hands in front of their eyes, but opened their fingers so that they could look through them. Taranee turned away, not wanting to see what would happen.

'Tell me when it's over.' Taranee whispered.

Jack threw the ball at Will, with an amazing speed. It was just impossible to dodge the throw.

Gasps were heard everywhere through the gym. Taranee, still not wanting to look, tucked on Irma's shirt.

'Wha-What has happened?' she stammered.

'You… You wouldn't believe it if I told you.' Irma said in awe. 'I've seen it myself and I don't believe it either.'

Taranee turned around and looked at the field. She had expected to see a smiling Jack and Will laying either on the ground or through a wall. She wasn't expecting to see Cornelia and Jack with their mouths and eyes wide open as if they couldn't believe their eyes. She slowly turned to Will's side and saw a smiling Will. The ball, that was thrown by Jack, was still spinning in her outstretched hand.

'I thought you threw harder.' she said nonchalant.

She then threw the ball at Cornelia. Cornelia, who was still shocked at what she had seen, didn't saw it coming and got the ball right in her stomach. The ball bounced off of her and Cornelia shot backwards. She skidded to a halt a couple of feet of where she stood.

'Urrgh.' she moaned. It seemed as if she was in pain.

She looked at Will with a look of disbelieve before getting up and slowly making her way to the bench.

'How's that possible?' she thought again. 'Will threw that ball normal, how come it made such an impact?'

Will looked with concern at her friend as she made her way to the bench with her hand clasped around her stomach. "What? I swear I never wanted to throw it that hard! Maybe… I think I should discuss this with mom when school's out." she thought. "And why was I being so… uhh… mean? This is soooo not good."

Will then shifted her gaze at Jack. Mister Cannonball wasn't that tough. A nasty idea came to live in Will's mind. It was rather fun to get him angry, let's see how far she could go.

'What's wrong Jackie? Why are you looking like that? You were just being nice with that throw. Even a toddler could catch it!' Will taunted, again angering Jack.

"What… am…I…..doing….?" Will thought, but how longer she watched how Jack was getting angry about her comment the more fun she was having. "Nothing like an enraged opponent, too bad we aren't allowed to make skin contact or this would have been fun." she now mused to herself.

'You know, I bet my grandmother can throw harder than that!' Will continued.

Will remembered her grandmother and smiled. She was probably right.

All of the girls suddenly saw an image of a woman and a small child with familiar blazing red hair.

"_Come on Wilhelmina! I'm just warming up!" the woman said to the child._

"_Grandma, you're cheating! If I caught that ball it would have gone right through me." the kid moaned._

"_Then it's a good thing that this is dodging practice, isn't it?" the woman said as she held up another ball._

The girls snapped out of the flashback. They looked confused at each other.

'What happened?' Cornelia questioned. 'I'm quite sure I've never seen it before.'

'I-I think we just saw a flashback.' Taranee said softly.

'Flashback?'Cornelia questioned. 'How come?'

'I'm not sure but I think that Will was thinking about it and accidently broadcasted it and I picked it up and unknowingly broadcasted it to you guys…' Taranee said unsure. 'Or do you have any other ideas?'

'I don't know, but haven't you noticed something strange?' Hay-Lin asked.

'Next to the fact that we just saw a flashback that wasn't our own and seeing a woman call Will "Wilhelmina" without her throwing a fit?' Irma joked nervously.

'Yes, have you noticed that Will called that woman her grandmother while the woman looked around the age of thirty?' Hay-Lin said.

'Now you mention it… You're right.' Cornelia said.

'There is something that concerns me more, though.' Taranee said.

'What's that?' Irma asked.

'Why did Will have a tail?' Taranee questioned. 'I mean you could clearly see the thing hanging and moving behind her back.'

The girls went silent as they thought about it. It was already weird seeing a flashback that wasn't their own but thinking about it made it even weirder. Their train of thoughts got interrupted when they heard Jack scream in anger again.

It seemed that Will had continued with taunting him and that Jack was clearly torn between walking up to Will and beating her to a pulp and getting a severe punishment or making her eat the ball he had in his hand by throwing it with all his might. He decided that it would be better to throw the ball and prepared himself. Will arched an eyebrow.

'Hmmpf. You really think you can hurt me with that?' she asked rather arrogantly. 'Oh, please as if a… as if you could land a finger on me.'

The girls looked at each other. What the hell was wrong with Will? She never acted like this so why now?

Jack gave another roar and threw the ball at Will. This one seemed to go even faster than the previous one. Will stretched her arm and again caught the ball. At the moment of impact Will's hair got blown back, indicating that Jack had thrown really hard. This kinda frightened most of the students, although some were applauding and whooping. Jack looked terribly shaken by the fact that someone could catch his balls _**(SO NO pun intended. Bad readers, bad!)**_. He even began to tremble when a creepy smile crept over Will's face.

'See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?' she said at the same tone as a mother would praise her child for going on the potty.

'I knew you could throw reasonably.' she continued. 'Now let me end this game, it's getting boring and I need to get home.'

She then threw the ball. The ball went as fast as when Jack had thrown the ball and Jack tried to catch it. His arms, however, moved too slow and the ball flew right in his stomach pushing him at least ten foot rearwards. He then fell backward, out cold.

It was dead silent in the gym. They all looked at Will and the now fallen Jack. Will ignored all the stares and turned to her teacher, who was equally shocked.

'This means my team wins right?' she asked.

The teacher nodded his head. This realization hit Will's team and all of them came running towards her, cheering and laughing. They hoisted Will over their heads and carried her towards the locker rooms. They kept chanting "Cannonball Will, Cannonball Will!"

The other group stayed behind to look if everything was alright with Jack. Jack slowly got up and looked angry at the now retreating mob.

'Mark my words, Red. You and I have something to discuss.' he said angry when he too went to the locker room.

ITCH were the only ones standing in the gym.

'I think we need to talk with Will. If she is planning to do these weird things during practice or something I'm gonna go on a early retirement as Guardian.' Irma said.

'No jokes, Irma!' Cornelia scolded. 'Something is seriously wrong with Will, we just need to figure out what. I mean I am sure that her eyes turned red during the match.'

The girls nodded at each other and went too to the locker room. As they arrived they noticed that a lot of girls were either trying to avoid Will or praising her performance. Will was just changing.

'Will, we need to talk.' Taranee said to Will. Will looked at Taranee and Taranee could see that something was worrying her. Taranee tried with all her might, not to read Will's mind.

'I know Taranee, but let me first check this. Tomorrow after school, okay?' Will said.

Taranee knew that Will needed time so she just nodded. She turned around and told them what Will just said. Irma and Cornelia weren't all too happy with the answer, but they kept their peace. Hay-Lin understood why Will wanted to delay the explanation and just nodded. The five of them changed quietly. All of the girls had left the room except for WITCH and the Grumper sisters.

'So, are you going to tell us why you cheated?' Courtney asked.

'Yeah, it was absolutely obvious that you were faking those things.' Bess said with a smirk on her face.

'What are you talking about?' Cornelia spat at Courtney.

'Come on Blondie, you were in on the whole thing. But why? Do you wanted some glory?' Courtney said.

'You two just can't handle it that Will has defeated your precious Jack.' Irma said with an ice cold voice.

Courtney and Bess ignored Irma and turned to Will. Will was ignoring the two of them and was trying to get away. Courtney grabbed Will's shoulder.

'Not so fast, lighthouse.' she said.

'Get your filthy hands off of me.' Will said threateningly.

She faced Courtney, but Courtney didn't back away. She couldn't. She suddenly felt a fear going through her when she looked in Will's red eyes. Yes, you heard me. Red.

'Wh…What are you?' Courtney stammered.

Will didn't answer but grabbed Courtney's hand. She then started crushing it. Courtney started screaming but no-one could hear her except for her sister and WITCH. Bess was looking in horror at Will and the other girls weren't completely sure what to do. They heard a crack and Will let go of Courtney's hand. You could see that it was broken. She took her hand in her other and sprinted out of the room, tears running over her cheeks. Bess quickly followed.

ITCH was looking at Will but Will didn't return their gaze. She took her stuff and walked out of the room. But before the door closed the girls could see a flash of red moving behind Will's back.

**Later at the Vandom residence.**

'Mom! I need to talk, now!' Will yelled through the loft.

Her mother came from the kitchen. She looked at Will and then sighed.

'Look at me!' Will demanded. 'It's happening! Could you start explaining things?'

Susan sighed.

'I think it's time.'

_**That was the first chapter. I kinda gave it away already what's happening to Will but rest assured. Next chapter has a lot of explanation.**_

_**Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, Meeting the family**

'Tuut. Tuut. Tuut. Tuut.'

Will slowly got up. She looked drowsy around her room before she turned to her clock.

'But yourself on snooze for a couple of minutes, k?' she said sleepily.

Then she fell back on her bed. Her clock made some protest noises but when it noticed that Will was crackling with electricity it went quiet. Will laid in bed and was staring and the ceiling. She once again thought about yesterday. The day that changed her life, again.

_Flashback_

'Mom, what do you mean it's time?' Will asked annoyed. 'You don't even know what happened to me!'

Susan smiled a bit sad as she looked at her daughter.

'I think I've got a fair idea of what happened.' she said.

Will looked confused at her mother.

'What do you mean?'

'Well for one. Your tail is showing.' she said sadly.

Will turned around in shock and noticed her mother was right. Her red tail, the one she thought never to see again, was sweeping behind her. She immediately started freaking out.

'AAAAH! No. No. No. No. No! Why?' she exclaimed as she took her tail in her hands.

Susan sighed.

'I'm not sure.' she answered.

Susan wanted to say more, but a green glow interrupted her. The light came again from Will's room and Susan was looking worryingly at Will. Will was trembling and her eyes flashed to red. Susan hurried to Will's room and looked for the source of the green light. She saw the necklace from earlier that day shining again and grabbed it. She then hurried to Will. Will was still trembling but now she was also looking through the window. A beautiful crescent moon was shining and Will seemed hypnotized by it. Susan quickly put the necklace around Will's neck. Will stopped shuddering, but her eyes stayed red.

'Will, honey? Can you hear me?' Susan asked worried.

Will slowly turned to her mother. She noticed that her mother shivered when she looked at her. Will then slowly nodded.

'Will, I need you to calm down.' Susan said sternly. 'If you don't calm down your eye color will stay this way.'

Will first didn't know what her mother meant. She then noticed her reflection in the toaster. Her eyes were bright red. She gasped and tried to calm herself. Slowly her eyes returned to their old golden brown color.

'Well done Will.' Susan said.

Will turned back to her mother.

'Mom, why is it happening again? I thought it would never happen again?' Will asked still a little angry.

Even though she asked it calmly, Susan could hear the cold undertone.

'I don't know Will.' she said. 'The ritual should be working till death unless…'

Will arched an eyebrow. 'Unless what?'

Susan sighed and then smiled a bit. 'Unless you or Tamara transformed in something that isn't human. But that's impossible.'

Susan laughed a bit, but Will didn't. Her eyes opened wide. Susan noticed the sudden change in mood and stopped laughing.

'What's wrong Will?' she asked concerned.

'Zenith…' Will mumbled, more to herself then to her mother. 'I'm so stupid.'

'Will. What do you mean with zenith? Tell me.' Susan said worryingly.

Will was too deep in thoughts to hear her mother. Susan grabbed Will by her shoulders and shook her a little. Will immediately reacted by grabbing her mother's hands and throwing her mother over her shoulders as if it was nothing. Susan made a back flip and looked at Will. Will's eyes were again red as she looked threateningly at her mother.

'Do. Not. Touch. Me.' she said angrily.

One of her hands was holding a small luminous orb. Susan looked scared at Will. Will walked towards her mother and pointed her hand with the orb at her mother. She suddenly started shuddering as her necklace glowed green. Her eyes then turned brown again and Will immediately made the orb disappear. The necklace stopped glowing. She looked at her mother in shock. She stammered apologies while Susan walked to Will.

'I see your temper is returning. Try to keep it quiet.' she said nonchalantly while she motioned Will that it was alright.

Will gave a weak smile but then ran to her mother and started hugging her. Tears were flowing over her cheeks.

'Mom, I… I've been lying to you for a whole year now.' she said with a voice broken with tears.

Susan, who was startled by the sudden hug, looked confused as she returned the hug.

'What do you mean Will?' she asked.

Will stopped crying and pulled away from her mother. She looked at her mother and took a deep breath.

'I…I can't tell you now, but can you wait till tomorrow after school?' she said.

Susan wasn't sure what to answer. She wanted to know what Will meant with her previous outburst, but she could see that Will really wanted to wait. She sighed and nodded.

'Okay, Will. I'll wait.' she said.

Will smiled at her mother and then continued with staring at the moon. Susan saw it and decided that it was time for a phone call.

_End Flashback_

'Tuut. Tuut. Tuut. Tuut.'

'Didn't I tell you to go on snooze?' Will asked annoyed.

'Only for a couple of minutes and look now. Those minutes are over.' the clock said.

Will glared at her clock and slowly raised her hand. She then hit the clock with full force, reducing it to a pile of rubble. She only arched her eyebrow.

'That wasn't necessary, Miss Will.' Ed, her cell phone said.

Will looked at her cell phone.

'Do you want the same fate?' she mumbled.

'No! No! I'll be quiet.' Ed said quickly.

Will smiled as she came out of her bed. Even though it were just machines it gave Will a nice feeling to threaten them. She went to the bathroom and started undressing herself to take a bath. Once out of the bath she took a good look at herself. She noticed that her body had changed during the night. It looked more like her Guardian body with the only difference that she didn't have any wings or pink and turquoise stockings. And she hadn't grown during the night. She sighed. Her mother said that it would happen and Will was glad that it stayed this way. She didn't want to bulk up or something like that. She came out of the bathroom and got dressed. She put the Heart of Kandrakar underneath her shirt while she hang her other necklace around her neck, showing it on her shirt.

She looked with disgust at her necklace. She never thought she would see it around her neck again. It was a golden cross _**(x form not +)**_ with, where the two parts of the cross crossed, a red curved part came from it. The two top parts were connected with something that looked like a crescent moon. It gave a slight green glow.

Will just sighed and walked to the kitchen where her mother was making breakfast, but before she walked out of her room she stopped in front of a mirror. She saw that her tail was visible. She sighed again as she tried to remember the trick to make it invisible. She became angry because she couldn't remember it. Her eyes turned red again and she was clenching her fists. Her necklace began to glow again. Will noticed the glowing and immediately felt her anger disappear. She looked at herself and saw how her eyes again slowly returned to brown.

'No need to get angry… I'll just glamour it for now and figure out how to do it properly later.' she mumbled to herself.

She concentrated on her magic and she saw her tail 'disappear'. She smiled briefly before turning back into the grumpy mood she had before. She slumped to the kitchen and sat at the table.

'Morning Will.' Susan said as she gave Will a smile and her breakfast.

Will looked at her plate of food, which was littered with food, and then to her mother.

'Morning mom. My clock is broken.' she said dryly.

Susan sighed as she sat down next to Will.

'So that was the crushing noise I heard.' she said. 'I hope that you're not going to make a habit out of smashing your clock every morning.'

Will grumbled while her mother smiled. She ruffled Will's hair.

'Don't worry, I'll buy you a new one.' she said.

Will smiled in return and continued eating.

_With the girls_

Hay-Lin was walking together with Irma, Cornelia and Taranee towards Will's house.

'You're sure that Will is okay?' Irma asked for the umpteenth time.

'Yes, Irma. Just be patient. I'm sure that you'll see her when we're there.' Hay-Lin answered for the umpteenth time.

'Okay, okay.' Irma said with a smile.

The girls kept walking while talking about everyday life. The girls finally reached Will's apartment. They rang the bell and they heard some noise, a 'See you later mom!' and a 'Have fun!' before Will arrived at the door. She was wearing her normal baggy trousers, a baggy shirt with a frog face and the pink jacket she normally wore.

'Hey guys.' she said sheepishly.

The girls didn't react at first. They were all looking at Will's new necklace. Will looked a little confused at the girls until she noticed to where they were looking at.

'Oh! You're looking at my necklace. If you're wondering… I lost it a couple of years ago and I found it just yesterday. Nice huh?' she said with a smile.

'You FOUND it yesterday?' Cornelia said incredulous. 'How could you lose something so beautiful?'

'Watch it Will.' Irma said with a smile. 'Crows are attracted to shiny things.'

This made the girls laugh and Cornelia looking dangerously at Irma.

'Watch it Irma, crows are known to be rather fierce.' Cornelia said rather threateningly.

As Irma and Cornelia started an argument the girls started to walk to school.

'Will, can I take a closer look to it?' Taranee asked interested.

Will shrugged and took the necklace off. Her eye color changed briefly to red but none of the girls noticed. Taranee held it up in the air and she could feel magic within. She also saw the green glow encircling the necklace.

'Will, this has magic in it.' Taranee said. 'What can it do?' She gave the necklace back to Will. Will slipped the necklace back on.

'Remember yesterday?' she then said with a serious look.

The other girls became quiet. Irma and Cornelia stopped fighting and were now listening as well.

'You see, I…No… I want to tell you about it after school… At my place…' Will said, not looking at one of the girls.

'But?' Taranee said.

'I…we…. need to tell my mother the truth.' Will concluded.

'WHAT?' the girls exclaimed.

'Why your mother? Why not ours too?' Cornelia asked a little angered.

'It's… You know why we actually keep the secret?' Will countered.

'Yes, of course.' Cornelia said highly.

'Then why?' Will asked accusingly.

This took the girls a little aback. Why were they keeping their Guardian work a secret?

'Be-Because we're afraid of what they think of us?' Hay-Lin answered unsure.

'If that's the reason why you kept quiet then I'm a little disappointed.' Will replied a little coldly. 'Cause, my main reason is so that my mother will not try anything stupid such as trying to save me while I'm being attacked here on Earth. To protect her.'

The girls nodded. They were a little ashamed of themselves.

'But why do you want to tell your mother?' Taranee asked.

'Without her knowing it, I can't tell you my problem. And I really need you guys.' Will said, looking a little concerned.

'Why not? Are we not good enough or something like that?' Cornelia asked annoyed.

'No… It's just… if you would know about it and they figured out that you guys knew… without the proper protection… They would try to kill you…' Will said slowly.

The girls looked confused. With who was Will dealing to pose such a threat to them?

'What do you mean, Will? Who are they?' Hay-Lin asked carefully.

'I'll tell you if you agree on telling my mom.' Will said.

The girls looked at each other. They knew Will needed help and they wanted to help her, but was that really worth the risk that their secret could be revealed to everyone on Earth or even death? The girls smiled and looked at Will. Will was bracing herself for an argument, but jumped out of happiness when they nodded.

'Thanks guys! You have no idea what this means to me.' she said as she went to hug the girls.

'Will…we like to breath…' Irma gasped.

Will loosened her grip quickly and the girls happily inhaled some air. Will had unknowingly used her strength during the hug, almost crushing the girls.

'Wow Will, strong grip you have.' Irma said.

Will giggled nervously and then motioned to the others that it was better to continue walking. They hadn't taken two more steps when a voice rang through the street.

'Will? Will Vandom?' a girl's voice said.

Will stopped in her tracks, slowly registering the voice. The other girls stopped too and turned around to see who was calling Will. A girl came walking towards them. Her hair was brown and it had the same style as Will's except that is was a bit longer. Her eyes were maroon brown and she seemed to fashion the same style in clothing as Will. She wore sneakers, a baggy jeans, a T-shirt with a kitty-paw on it and a blue jacket. She wore no make-up. She also had a yellow backpack. On one of the zippers was a kitty doll hanging. She also wore the same necklace as Will only her cross was white and the curved part was black.

'Wilhelmina! Willy! Wilster! Long time no see!' the girl said.

Irma and the other girls slowly backed away from Will. This unknown girl called Will 'Wilhelmina' and other names and they didn't think that she was going to get away with it. The girl however looked with a smile at Will's back.

Will slowly turned around and looked at the girl's face. A smile started to creep over her face, creeping the girls even more. Then, without a warning, she punched the unknown girl in her stomach. The girl gasped but was quick to counter. She hit Will in her stomach too and then tackled her to the ground. She then tried to get a grip on Will's arms but Will managed to turn the battle around and she made the girl lay on her back. She had a firm grip on the girl's arms, but the girl used her legs to tilt Will over her head. Will fell on her back and the other girl jumped on her, blocking Will's arms and legs from movement.

The girls had been watching this little fight with great surprise. They never suspected Will from attacking the girl for the use of her full name, but they also weren't suspecting the girl to react. They weren't really sure if it was safe to interrupt since those blows looked rather painful.

'A great fire burns in the skies.' the girl then said, looking directly into Will's eyes.

'With full moon a burden dies.' Will finished before she started to laugh.

The other girl quickly joined in the laughter and jumped of Will. She then extended her hand to help Will up. Once Will was up she and the girl hugged.

'Tamara! It's so good to see you!' Will exclaimed happily.

'I know, but it's also great to see you again!' the girl, Tamara said.

The other girls were just watching. They couldn't exactly believe what was happening in front of them. They were feeling stupid but kept their peace, for now. Tamara grabbed the necklace around Will's neck and then looked at Will with a concerned look.

'Does this mean what I think it means?' she said to Will. Will just sadly nodded.

Tamara sighed. 'I told you that it was bound to go wrong.' she said.

'Yes, and once again it's proven that you were right, Snakey.' Will said with a smile.

Tamara gave her a glare. 'I thought that we had agreed to not say that name again.' she said accusingly.

'And I thought you had promised me that you wouldn't call me 'Wilhelmina', 'Willy' or 'Wilster'. Will countered with a laugh.

'True, true.' Tamara said smiling.

Irma couldn't take it anymore. A random girl came by, called Will by her full name and some others, got some hits from Will and now she was speaking in some secret language. Either she got an explanation or she wanted to see some blood!

'Hey! Sorry for my interruption, but who the hell are you?' Irma said annoyed and rather rude.

This made Will and the girl look at them. Will smiled while the other girl was giggling shyly. Will grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her to the others.

'Girls, sorry.' she said. 'But let me introduce you to my cousin.'

The girls jaw dropped at hearing this news while her cousin just shyly waved.

'Hi, I'm Tamara Vandom.' she said. 'And you are?'

Taranee, who was the first one to recover extended her hand.

'My name is Taranee Cook.' she said politely.

Tamara's eyes widened as she started shaking Taranee's hand.

'Taranee Cook? The Taranee Cook?' she said. 'It's an honor to meet you! Will has told me so much about you!'

'She has?' Taranee asked a bit surprised. She slowly took her hand back and shook it a little. Tamara had a strong grip.

'Yeah, you should hear her, glorifying you and all. She says you've got a _fiery_ temperament. She also says that you're the smartest person she knows and a real whiz kid in math. About that, do you think you could help me? I really suck at it…' Tamara said with a smile.

Taranee was rather flattered. 'I guess… I could.' she answered.

'Hey! Now it's my turn to meet the new kid!' Hay-Lin said before she gave Tamara a hug.

'Wow!' Tamara said when Hay-Lin hugged her.

'Hi! Nice to meet you!' Hay-Lin chirped happily. 'I'm Hay-Lin.'

Tamara nodded in reply. 'The artist? The happiest person on this world and a bit of an _airhead_? Will could use you since she can be a real downer.' Tamara said, teasing Will in the progress.

Will just replied by sticking out her tongue while Hay-Lin glowed with pride and released Tamara.

Irma stepped forward.

'My name's Irma Lair.' she said.

Tamara smiled. 'The joker. The one who always fights with Cornelia! You know there isn't a mail from Will that doesn't tell me about a fight between you two or about one of your jokes! And I've heard that you're quick in the _water_.'

'Yep, that's me!' Irma said with a smile.

Cornelia walked graciously towards Tamara.

'I don't think I need to introduce myself but I'll still do it. My name is Cornelia Hale.' she said with grace.

Tamara arched an eyebrow. 'Miss Down to _Earth_? Always in for an argument and the one who tries to see logic in everything. And the most fashionable of the group.'

Cornelia looked a bit annoyed at first but smiled a bit about the last comment. Tamara looked around.

'Where is Elyon? Will told me about her and I'm dying to meet her!' she said.

The girls glanced to each other. They couldn't tell her that she was ruling on another planet, now could they?

'She's ruling on another planet.' Will said nonchalantly.

The others looked at Will. What was she thinking? Tamara just shrugged.

'Okay.' she said.

It wasn't clear if she believed Will or not but the girls decided not to push their luck. Taranee had noticed that Tamara used terms that were almost indicating that she knew about the Guardians.

'So, Tamara… Tell us something about yourself.' Taranee said.

'I am six months younger than Will. We both grew up in the same house and I consider her as my sister. I moved to Heatherfield because my parents got a job here. I suck at math and science, but I'm good in biology and history. I don't like make-up or tight clothes and I don't have a boyfriend. And, between you and me, I'm not really looking for one. Guys are so childish! My best friends existed out of guys before I came here, so I'm trying to delay the whole 'boyfriend' thing until college. ' Tamara said with a smile.

At the last part the girls gasped while Will just smiled.

'You DON'T want a boyfriend?' Cornelia asked in utter disbelieve.

'Yep.' Tamara answered. 'But I understood you guys all had one? You had some guy named Caleb? And you some Nigel? And you and Eric? And you with Andrew Hornby?'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Irma said.

This made the girls giggle and Tamara looking confused.

'But anyway, this doesn't mean I'm not looking for a cute boy and since Willow got one that means that your school most have a lot of cute guys!' Tamara said with a smile while she dodged Will's hand.

This made the girls laugh.

'O yeah. The cutest of them is Uriah, for sure.' Irma said laughing.

'Or maybe Martin.' Hay-Lin added.

Tamara didn't really know why they were laughing so she just ignored it. She then made a mock bow to Will. 'So, is your majesty attending Sheffield Institute? Cause I need to go there but I have no clue where it is.'

This earned Tamara a smack on the head from Will. 'Remember, no bowing!' she hissed quietly while slightly pointing at the other girls.

'You know I was just yanking your tail.' Tamara said with a smile.

Tamara joined the group to school. As they arrived Will took her to Mrs. Knickerbocker's office.

'So Ms. Vandom. You have the same schedule as your cousin.' Mrs. Knickerbocker said as she handed Tamara some papers. 'If you have any questions, just come to me.'

'Actually I have one question.' Tamara said. A small smile played on her lips as her eyes kept shifting to Mrs. Knickerbocker's hairdo.

'And that is?' Mrs. Knickerbocker asked.

'Where do you keep all the bee…' Tamara said before she got cut off by Will.

'She wants to ask you where the biology classrooms are.' Will said quickly as she clapped her hand before Tamara's mouth.

Mrs. Knickerbocker raised an eyebrow as she looked at the two girls. Tamara tried to get Will's hand off her mouth while Will was smiling innocently at Mrs. Knickerbocker and trying to keep her hand on her cousin's mouth.

'You can ask your cousin.' she then answered. 'Now off you go. In about ten minutes the school starts.'

'Thank you, Mrs. Knickerbocker.' Will said.

She then continued with pushing Tamara out of the office. Mrs. Knickerbocker looked at the two until her door closed.

'What a strange couple.' she said before returning her attention to her work.

Meanwhile Will was still pushing Tamara until they were outside again. She released her and then started walking to the girls. Tamara walked behind her.

'Why did you do that?' Tamara asked.

'Do what?'

'Stop me from asking where she kept her bees?' Tamara said. 'I know you want to know it too.'

'Because if you had said that you would have gotten a detention before you even had one lesson!' Will said.

'You seriously wanted to ask that?' Irma asked with a laugh. 'Sorry, but I overheard you.'

Tamara nodded. 'I wanted to but Miss joy kill wouldn't let me.'

Will shrugged. 'It was for your own good.' she said.

At that moment Matt came walking to the group. He kissed Will before smiling to the others.

'Hey guys.' he said.

'I'm sorry, but last time I checked I was a girl.' Tamara said with a little dislike.

Will glared at her cousin while Matt gave her a puzzled look. Irma and Hay-Lin were just giggling while Cornelia sighed and Taranee shook her head.

'I'm sorry, but who are you?' Matt asked.

'Matt, this is my cousin Tamara. She is a bit feminist and likes to tease guys.' Will said. 'Tamara you already know who this is.'

Tamara nodded as she shook hands with Matt and looked him square in the eyes.

'So you're Will's fallen _angel_? I imagined that you were cute but not this. Maybe I'm going to adjust my standards and look for a boyfriend.' Tamara said as she winked to Matt.

Matt wasn't sure what to think of Tamara. It looked like she wasn't really happy with him but she hid it well and the fallen angel comment troubled him too. But nonetheless he blushed at Tamara's wink while Will looked at Tamara.

'Don't think about flirting with him!' she said threateningly.

'Relax, it's not that he isn't flirt worthy but I don't really want to start a fight with you about the guy so relax.' Tamara said holding her hands up in defeat.

Will smiled when the bell rang.

'Man, I wish I could introduce you to Eric before the lunch.' Hay-Lin said. 'Oh well.'

They walked into the school and started their day. It was soon proven that neither Bess or Courtney were at school, not that it surprised the girls but still. The first lessons were history and math. Tamara showed that she indeed knew something about history but it took a lot of nudges from Will and the other girls to keep her awake during math. Their last lesson before lunch was computer science.

It became clear that professor Sylla was quite the charmer. All of the girls, except for WITCH and Tamara, were charmed by him and asked him a lot.

'Sir, what are your hobbies?' a girl asked.

Professor Sylla looked at the girl with a glimmer in his eyes.

'Well my hobbies are reading and researching on my computer.' he said with a hint of enthusiasm.

The girl looked a little disappointed, as if she wanted to hear something more spectacular than reading or researching. Professor Sylla took the word.

'Okay, class. Since you're all kids of the twenty first century, you are quite familiar with the computer.' he said.

This made some kids snicker and Irma calling sarcastically: 'No! Really?'

'That is why I am giving you an assignment.' professor Sylla continued.

This got answered by a lot of moans and complains but professor Sylla silenced them.

'I'm going to choose one of you and you're going to tell us a story that really happened. The others have to search for it on the internet and find as much information as you can about the story.' he said.

He then looked around the class. Every student tried to mind his gaze, not wanting to tell a story.

'How about you?' professor Sylla said as he pointed at Tamara.

'Me?' Tamara asked as she pointed at herself.

'Yes, tell me your name.'

'Tamara Vandom, sir.'

'Do you have a story that is real and intriguing at the same time?'

Tamara was thinking. A light flickered in her eyes as she nodded.

'Well, come and stand in the middle of the class.' professor Sylla said as he made way for Tamara.

Tamara first went to dim the lights, making it dark in the room and then walked to the spot professor Sylla had left. The class went quiet when she turned her flashlight on, which she had taken from her backpack, enlightening her face and started talking.

'Okay, this story has two sides.' she said. 'One side most people, including me, believe while the other side is told by the town's fool.'

Most of the kids were looking anxiously at Tamara. She was speaking with a scary, mysterious voice as she looked around the class. Will on the other hand was sighing. She knew what her cousin was planning to tell.

'It happened when Will and I were four years old.' Tamara started. 'We lived in Red Bay and our families always knew what was happening in and around the town. Our town was and is known for the clans who roam there. Not those lousy gangs you see on the streets but real organized families, mafia like. The best known clans are the Bloodmoon and the Moon Fighter clan. These are the biggest clans of Red Bay and they are enemies of each other. These are just simple facts, but now comes the story. On a night, a normal night with a full moon, the whole Moon Fighter clan got wiped out. The story I believe says that it happened because the house collapsed and they were all inside. Not really spectacular. The other one is more interesting.

It is being told by the town's fool as I said earlier. He keeps repeating it. It's rather funny. He says that he and some pals went to the Moon Fighter mansion on the night the clan got killed. There was a special family meeting and they were invited too. When they arrived, a little before the moon would rise, they were lead to the meeting room. The room was big, the ceiling was made of glass so that it was possible to see the moon and stars and there were some mirrors placed. There they saw the whole family sitting around a big rectangular table. On that table two sleeping girls were tied with a rope, one with a red tail and the other with a black tail.'

'Sorry, a tail?' a guy questioned.

Tamara shrugged. 'I told you it was nuts. But anyway, the town's fool stayed in the shadow while his friends sat down with the family members. The clan chief started to speak.

'Welcome! Welcome on a full moon night. I've asked you to come here because of some great news. I guess you all have seen what's tied on the table, right? Well, for those who do not know, they are the princesses of Saiyans, the two girls from the Blood Moon clan.'

This gave gasped and protests. It was common knowledge that you didn't mess with the Blood Moon clan. The chief motioned them to silence.

'Please, calm yourselves. The Blood Moon doesn't know we have kidnapped their children. They think some pathetic human had kidnapped them.' the chief said.

'Okay, that may be, but why are they here? When they bath in moonlight they'll turn into giant monkeys and we all will die!' another clan member said.'

'Turn into a monkey?' Taranee questioned.

'Yeah, it's another doofus legend or something. They say that the kids who are born with a brown tail can turn into gigantic monkeys during a full moon. Nonsense of course.' Tamara said bored.

'Now, where was I? Oh yes! The chief started laughing. When he stopped he looked at his fellow clan members.

'You know that only saiyans with brown tails can turn into monkeys. Those two don't have brown tails but a red and a black one.' the chief said…'

'Saiyans? What are saiyans?' Irma asked.

Tamara shrugged. 'I really don't know. The town's fool only repeated what he said he had heard that night. Now, on with the story. The chief continued.

'As you can see, these children have different tail colors. I have studied them and I came to the conclusion that they are differently influenced by the moon than other saiyans. They can feel it when the full moon is coming and grow more restless as the full moon draws near. I believe that they receive incredible powers during the full moon, but with a price. They'll turn into real saiyans, meaning that they will destroy everything they see. But have no fear. I've been training these two for two weeks and I have taught them who's the boss. They will obey me, even during a full moon. That's why I've gathered you all here. To see the true power of the prophesized children.'

'I'm sorry, but they are supposed to choose at a night with two full moons. And Earth had only one.' a clan member asked.

'Ah, I've foreseen that. See these mirrors? They serve as the second moon. Once the moon shines on the mirrors they will create a second 'moon'.' the chief answered.

Many clan members nodded but they moved away from the table. They might be talented martial arts artists but they weren't sure if they believed their clan chief's words. The all waited silently for the moon to rise. When the moon was almost at its highest point the chief moved to the table. He then awakened the two girls.

'Awaken, my little monkeys! Awaken and make the world shudder!'

Tamara paused dramatically. All of the kids were looking at her while Will smiled at Tamara and gave her a wink. Tamara continued.

'Both girls slowly opened their eyes. They looked confused at each other and at their arms. They noticed that they were tied to the table and tried to get loose. They noticed the clan chief and looked up at him. Their eyes quickly shifted from the man to the full moon and the mirrors. Their bodies started to tremble as they kept focusing on the moon. They gave an unearthly scream. They then started to move. They pulled on their ropes and the ropes were pulled apart. They slowly got up, their eyes closed.

'Now, my little dogs. Show them your power by creating a hole in the wall!' the chief said happily.

The two girls opened their eyes and started laughing. Everyone gasped. The girl with the red tail had red eyes while the girl with the black tail had yellow cat eyes.

'Hear that? He wants us to listen to him, like some stupid dogs.' the red tailed kid said.

'Yeah, who does this human thinks he is? Maybe we should show him his place.' the black tailed kid said.

Both turned to the chief. The chief didn't look very intimidated although he shivered a bit when he looked at their eyes.

'You don't want to obey?' he said threateningly. 'Then you'll feel it!'

He swung his hand to one of the girls with a great force but the girl caught it with ease. She then hoisted him in the air and threw him against a wall. The other girl shot a light beam at the man, instantly killing him. The other clan members were a bit frightened by this display but they were more angered by the fact that the two girls effortlessly killed their chief.

'Was that it?' the red tailed girl asked bored. 'That was boring. I'm going to destroy some more.'

'Well, let's just destroy this place and those people. As a revenge for kidnapping us.' the black tailed girl said reasonably.

'I decide what I want to do!' the red tailed hissed angrily.

'Fine, but I'll help. If you want to or not.' the black tailed girl said.

The two girls hadn't noticed that while they were arguing the members of the Moon Fighter clan were advancing on them. When one was close enough he tried to kick the red tailed one. She dodged and punched the guy against a wall. A major fight followed. All the members, men, women and children tried to kill the two girls but the two easily dispatched themselves of them. At this point the town's fool ran away, frightened that he would get killed. He ran to a hill. He looked back at the building. The screaming had stopped and there was a deadly silence. An explosion followed, making the whole building collapse. When the dust cleared he could see the two girls standing there. Their eyes focused on him and he heard a laughter. A laughter that made his hair stand on end.'

Tamara turned her flashlight off, making the whole room dark. She then continued.

'They say that people who went to the ruins of the house on a night with a full moon, never came back. And those who survived said the same thing. They saw two yellow cat eyes and they heard a cold laughter from somewhere else.'

Tamara looked at the class, making some of them yelp in surprise. She was looking at them with yellow cat eyes which seemed to light up in the dark. Even more people started to scream out of fear when they heard a cold laughter that made their hair stand on end. Tamara started laughing while Hay-Lin quickly turned on the light. Will, too, was joining in the laughter.

'You should have seen your faces! Hilarious! And when Will started laughing you looked as if you were seriously shitting your pants!' she said as she pointed at the class.

Will just snickered while the other girls gave her a mean look.

'Thanks for participating, cousin!' Tamara said, holding a thumb up.

Will just winked.

'Any time.' she said with a smile.

'That was a good story.' professor Sylla said, trying to stop the laughter and angry glares. 'How did you get your eyes to light up?'

'Oh, special lenses, professor.' Tamara said. She then took one out. 'See?'

'Well done. If I was teaching drama you would have gotten a good grade.' professor Sylla said.

'Thanks, professor.' Tamara said with a smile.

'But your story sounded more like a fairytale!' a boy exclaimed.

'The story is true, I've heard the same story as Tamara told and I'm glad that she told it. You've heard it, now start researching! I want your results next Tuesday.'

Most students grumbled as they got to work. Irma, Taranee and Cornelia had one computer while Will, Tamara and Hay-Lin shared another one. Will decided to google Red Bay while Taranee's team looked for those clans. As she went to the Wikipedia page of Bloodmoon she found something that was both interesting as shocking at the same time. Irma and Cornelia shared the same reaction. The clan logo looked like the cross of Will and Tamara together.

'The logo of the clan stands for the crosses of Ares and Artemis, the god of war and the goddess of the hunt and the moon.' Taranee read aloud. 'Will, Tamara, how come that you're wearing these symbols?'

Will and Tamara looked at each other and then shifted their gaze back on Taranee, both looking a little nervous.

'Well, uhh… Our grandmother bought them when we were little. She said the Bloodmoon clan was selling these to earn some extra money and to let everyone know that two of their kids were kidnapped.' Will said quickly.

'Aha…' Taranee said.

For some reason, Taranee had a hard time believing that. Next to the fact that Tamara mentioned that she and Will grew up in the same house while Will came from Fadden Hills and Tamara from Red Bay…

"There is something fishy going on here and I'll find out what." Taranee thought as she focused again on her computer screen.

The bell rang and everyone took his stuff. The group went to the cafeteria and they went to get their food. The girls already took a table while they were waiting for Will and Tamara. They had a faint feeling that Will would get the same amount of food as she took yesterday and were a little surprised when she and Tamara returned with both an equal amount of food. Some kids in the cafeteria looked in awe how Will and Tamara ate their food but ITCH just ignored it and were talking normally. Matt came by and took a seat. He wanted to sit between Tamara and Will but when Tamara shot daggers at him he quickly moved to Will's other side.

'Will, no offence but I find your cousin a little…scary.' Matt whispered into Will's ear.

Will laughed at the comment before answering.

'Relax, it's just that she always played with guys when she was little and sorta knows what a guy thinks. That's why she is eyeing you like that. She doesn't trust you yet. Next to the fact that you are dating her cousin. If you were dating Hay-Lin she would have been way nicer to you.'

'Aha…' Matt said, feeling maybe even more scared than before.

But before he could say anything else some familiar voices were heard.

'Hey you.'

'Eric!' Hay-Lin exclaimed. She ran to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss. She wanted to hug him but he was holding a plate with food so that plan got rejected.

'Hey Taranee.'

'Hey Nigel.' Taranee said as she patted on a chair next to her. When Nigel sat down Taranee gave him a kiss on his cheek.

'Hey cupcake.'

'Martin, I swear that if you say that again I'll drown you in the toilet!' Irma grumbled as she stared to the boy.

Martin just smiled and sat down next to Irma. Then the three boys took notice of Tamara. Tamara was just busy with swallowing a big chunk of meat and couldn't talk at the moment so Irma did.

'Guys, this is Will's cousin Tamara.' she said.

Tamara swallowed her food and gave a loud burp, making Irma and Hay-Lin giggle, Cornelia and Taranee making faces of disgust and Will glaring daggers at Tamara. The boys just laughed as Tamara grinned at them sheepishly.

'What's up?' she said.

It was soon proven that Tamara was acting nicer to Nigel, Martin and Eric thus, confirming Will's theory about Matt. When Will and Tamara had finished their first portion they got up to get their second. Will got up and wanted to turn around when she bumped into someone. That someone grabbed Will at her jacket and lifted Will above the ground. Irma, Cornelia, Taranee, Hay-Lin and their boyfriends stood up, giving shouts of protest but Tamara stopped them.

'No.' she said.

They all looked confused at Tamara but Tamara didn't notice. She was looking at Will and the boy who was holding her. ITCH recognized the boy as Jack Johnsen.

'Let me go.' Will said rather calm. She looked fiercely in Jack's eyes while Jack glared back.

'No.' he said. 'You and I have something to discuss, Red.'

Will arched an eyebrow. 'About what?'

'Those remarks from yesterday weren't funny at all.' Jack grumbled. 'I think you were just mocking me.'

Will looked at Jack with her eyebrow arched.

'Wait! You can think? Wow, mind blown.' she said with a smirk.

Jack shook Will while Tamara stifled a laugh and the others were looking shocked. He then glared again at Will.

'This isn't a joke!' he said angrily.

'You don't see me laughing, now do you?' Will asked annoyed. 'Now if you want to be so kind to put me down, you sack of meat.'

A soft 'ooooeeee' was heard. Jack seemed to have reached his peak and raised his fist. He prepared a punch while Will was looking at him out of boredom. Then something shiny caught Jack's attention. Jack looked at Will's necklace and his eyes widened. He then quickly shifted his gaze to Tamara and noticed her necklace too. He then looked again at Will, but this time with a look of fear and admiration. Tamara noticed Jack's sudden change in action and walked to him.

'The tail follows us.' she said while looking Jack in the eyes.

Jack looked at Tamara with great confusion. He then seemed to remember something as his gaze again shifted to her necklace. He bowed his head slightly.

'May the moon enlighten your path.' he muttered.

It was so soft that only Will, Tamara and Hay-Lin could hear him. Will and Tamara because they were close by and Hay-Lin thanks to her powers. Hay-Lin looked puzzled while Tamara's eyes widened. She looked genuinely surprised. Will on the other hand was looking irritated.

'Great to get to know you, but if you don't put me down I'll break your arm!' she said threateningly.

Jack's eyes widened in fear as he now looked paralyzed at Will. The others felt quite unsure of what to do. Will's eye color changed to red again, only for Jack to notice. Jack started to tremble a bit, but he couldn't release Will. He was too scared to move a finger. The others were now even more confused. First the silent conversation between Jack and the two Vandom girls and now he was being scared by something. Will moved her arms towards the arm that Jack was using to keep her in the air. But before she could even touch him she heard a low grumble next to her.

'Don't you dare.' Tamara said threateningly at Will.

Will glanced over to Tamara, giving her a malicious look. The others looked at her too. Will stopped at Tamara's threat and now they were anxiously waiting for what would happen next.

'And what if I do?' Will said teasingly.

'Then your precious boy is going to find himself in a hospital, if he's lucky.' Tamara said darkly.

For some reason Matt felt terribly threatened by that. The girls and the other boys were looking shocked at Tamara. Jack, on the other hand, felt terribly nervous. Will seemed to think over what Tamara had said. It almost seemed as if she was planning on telling Tamara to do as she pleased. Will grabbed Jack's arm as she still looked with a malicious smile at Tamara. Tamara's eyes briefly changed color and form as she warned Will again.

'Stop it.'

Jack then noticed that Will's eye color changed back to brown. She let go of his arm and looked him apologetically in the eyes.

'Sorry.' she muttered. 'I've been having some trouble lately.'

Jack just stupidly nodded. His gaze shifted to Tamara, who was now looking at him.

'Put. Her. Down.' she said with a voice authority that could match Mrs. Knickerbocker's.

Jack quickly obliged and put Will down. He then dusted some dust of her cloths and then spoke.

'I'm sorry for my behavior. Can I do anything to right my wrongs?'

Tamara and Will raised an eyebrow. Tamara moved quick and took her and Will's tray off the table. She then gave them to Jack as she grabbed him at one arm.

'Well, yeah you can. You can come with me and get some food.' she said with a smile, as if nothing had happened.

She turned around and gave a wink to the still dazed Will and confused girls. Will shrugged and sat down again while the others were eyeing her suspiciously.

'What?' Will asked confused.

'What? Are you serious? You just went all murder like and wanted to break Jack's arm!' Irma exclaimed. 'Not that you would have managed but still! It's a miracle no-one noticed it!'

Will glanced through the cafeteria. It was true, no-one seemed to have noticed the little quarrel. Will looked even more troubled then before and shifted her gaze to her hands, which were laying in her lap. Some tear drops fell in her lap and Matt went to reassure her.

'Will, you can tell us what's wrong.' he whispered in her ear.

Will shook her head. 'No, not yet.'

Matt gave a puzzled look at the girls. The girls shrugged as a sign that they had no clue of what was going on. Matt first wanted to continue and try to persuade Will, but then Tamara and Jack arrived. Jack placed Will's tray in front of her and then took a seat and sat himself next to Tamara. Tamara sat on her spot and looked at Will. She nudged her and gave her a smile.

'With some luck it'll end soon.' she said.

Will wiped away her last tears and smiled at Tamara. She then started to eat while ignoring the stared of the girls. The girls noticed that they wouldn't get an answer to their questions until after school so they decided to drop the topic. The boys weren't really sure if they should interfere in this business. After all their girlfriends had some weird habits and they didn't want to but in.

The lunch ended quickly. As the girls said bye to their boyfriends Will noticed that Tamara was saying bye to Jack in a rather flirty way.

'I thought you didn't want a boyfriend?' Will asked her cousin teasingly.

Tamara blinked innocently at Will while smiling with guilt.

'Well, I never said that I couldn't adjust my standards.' she replied. 'Besides, Jack is a nice guy.'

Will just shook her head and smiled. The rest of the day went by without too much trouble. The girls and Matt kept an eye on Will and Tamara. Especially on Will, but they didn't seem to do any weirder as any other kid. School ended and after the girls said bye to Eric, Nigel, Martin and Jack the group walked towards Will's house. The girls and Matt felt quite uncomfortable. They were not only going to tell Will's mom the truth but they were going to get answers on why Will had been acting like this for the past two days. Will and Tamara were walking a little in front of the group and were having a heavy discussion.

'No way! You can't tell them! Think of the consequences!' Tamara said.

'Yeah, but I know they can help.' Will urged. 'And besides don't you want to get rid of this?'

Tamara looked thoughtfully at Will. 'Well, yeah but they could get killed!' she then said.

'Not if we protect them.' Will said with confidence.

'Yeah, until the next moon, cause then someone needs to protect them from the protectors.' Tamara said smugly.

This made Will look a little angry at her cousin.

'That's why I want to tell them, so that they at least know why.'

Tamara looked at her cousin. She saw that Will wasn't planning on relenting to her so she just sighed.

'Okay, but I hope you haven't been lying to me in your mails.' she said.

Will smiled and hugged Tamara.

'I knew you would agree!' she exclaimed, loud enough for the rest to hear.

'Agree to what?' Matt asked immediately.

'Agree to tutor me in history.' Will answered casually.

This made the others look at Will with disbelieve. Will smiled at them as she turned to climb the staircase. Irma looked up and then moaned.

'Will, since when are we taking the staircase?' she asked in a whiney tone. 'Why not the elevator?'

'Come on, it's good for you!' Will said with a smile. She then gave Irma a sly look. 'Besides you need the exercise.'

Irma eyed Will dangerously.

'What do you mean?' she asked dangerously.

A sly smile crept over Will's face.

'You know, to burn all that…'

She never got the time to finish it as Irma gave a feral scream and started following Will up the stairs. The others just sighed as they followed the raging duo to Will's apartment. When they got there they saw an exhausted Irma and a smiling Will.

'See?' Will said innocently. 'I told you.'

Irma glared daggers at Will as she panted.

'Shut. Up.'

Will smiled as she searched her pockets for her keys.

'Well, I agree with Will.' Cornelia said. 'You really need to do something about your stamina.'

Now Irma was glaring daggers at Cornelia.

'I wasn't asking for your opinion, Ice Princess.' she snarled.

'Maybe you should, Ms. Piggy.' Cornelia retorted.

The two of them started bickering while Tamara looked at them with great interest.

'Are they always like this?' she asked.

'Well now they are being modest. You haven't seen the big fights.' Hay-Lin said as she looked a little bored at her two friends.

Will finally unlocked the door and opened it. Irma and Cornelia stopped bickering and turned their back to each other. Irma quickly followed Will as the latter wanted to take a step inside. Will stopped in mid air, making the others who followed her bounce into her.

'Ouch! Will, what's the big deal?' Irma said annoyed as she rubbed her nose.

Will's eyes were widened in utter shock as she looked inside. Tamara looked past Irma and saw why Will wasn't moving. Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened as the same shocked expression took place on her face. The girls and Matt were now too looking inside. Inside the loft were three people sitting. One man with red hair around the thirty, a woman with black hair also around the thirty and Will's mother. It was mostly the other woman that created the shock. The girls too vaguely remembered the other woman, but they couldn't place a name on her. The man they didn't recognize.

When Will finally recovered from her shock she started stammering.

'G-G-G-Grandma? D-Dad?'

_**That ends Chapter 2. So… what do you think? Review!**_


End file.
